Its Hard to Forget
by A Simple Deer
Summary: I'm Jeremy the security guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. I thought you'd like to see what happens after the game ends. I bet you won't ever be able to see me the same way again. I do not own this amazing picture all credit goes to xxakaneuchihaxx on deviantart, go check them out!
1. Welcome to the After Life

**Whew a new story! I won't bother you up here but I will after this story! Please enjoy!**

**I still do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

-This story will be told from Jermeys POV unless you are told so.-

I was floating again, looking down at the animtrotics as they greedly were shoving my body into one of their own. I had been forced to die again by an amuter player who didn't know how to get rid of Foxy. I looked away from the animtrotics not being able to watch them shove me into a suit again. My player had seemed to have closed the game since its been over half an hour. I was forced to leave the room as Mangles static filled my ears. You may think the after life is nice it may be except when your stuck in a game. I was forced to float down the main hall passing by a female with long clear hair that went down to her shoulders. Her dress flowed down to the ground even though she was five feet off of the ground. Her heart was a bright red and she just floated by me, lifeless. Her player must have been inactive for a month.

Your probably confused about us ghost. You see we weren't given personality's, voices. We have no way to speaking to the other players ghost. We become more transparent the longer our player is inactive. It was clear that her player hadn't been on for a while but no matter how long your player was gone your heart stayed full. There were three colors red, white, and black. Red meant the player was just playing this for fun. White ment that the player might be danger later on. The black meant that the player was playing to sastify some kind of craze. We weren't able to see our hearts in this state so we never knew our players intentions it was better that way. At least that's what the programming told us that mirrors don't work for us. That we had to make every move that the player said. That we must be forced to float in this state. Or else we would be wipied from the programming forever.

Oh, you probably thought I was the only one formed from the code. It was originally just me but then with updates our after life got more complicated. Sometimes we were forced to relive the painful past. Usually it was this lifeless floating though. I looked down as I passed by a ghost with a black bleeding heart. It was best to not look at the crazed insane looking players.

I heard a loud bang and I looked up to realize I was in a party room. A bright yellow chicken had her break pressed up agasint Ballon Boys in movable mouth. They were both bathed in blood, my blood. The sight disgusted me and I turned around and floated out of the room. I recognized this ghost his features now hard to make out. His faded name tag read Mike... I always felt like I had a special connection with this security guard. Maybe it was the code, perhaps I had some kind of emotions.

I was taken back to the security room. The programming told me this was a new player, night one. I heard the familiar ring of the phone it went on for a bit. It gave the player a chance to ignore the phone call but this player didn't press it. I was forced to move my arm and click the speaker on the phone. The famillar voice said the same information as he did. I bet his programming was boring after he finished his job. Through the phone call I was forced to check the tablet. Looking at each room flashing the light to exmaine the animtrotics. They were sastified once the one on the phone stopped talking. I flipped the camera to the game room and pressed the button to wind up the music box tell it was full. Then I put down the tablet to be jumped at by Toy Chica.

I returned to my floating state I floated out if the room not wanting to wait for the other animtrotics. It had been a minute before I was dragged back into another game session. Returning player, night two. The first night with Foxy, perfect. The phone rang but the player picked up the tablet and went straight to flipping through cameras. Stopping to wind up the music box. The faint sound of the recorded phone call coming through. The player put down the tablet to get an unexpected jump from a crimsion fox.

I was forced into a "mini game". I watched as Foxy walked out of a room of young children who were having a birthday party. He then proceed to walk out of the hall and into a different room. A purple man his features blurred walked into the room and I heard screams of the children as their young lives were ended. Then the purple man walked out of the room an ovbuis grin on his face. He was soaked in blood and stopped in the cornor. Pointing his finger towards the party room. Foxy walked into the hall upon seeing the purple man the crimsion fox rushed into the party room I was forced to follow.

Foxy stopped frozen in shock at the sight. There lay kids their eyes left wide opened, their bodies twisted in ways that shouldn't have been possible. They were all covered in their own blood along with their friends. One of them still bared the knife in the heart tears streaming down his face. The room stuck of death and betrayal. These kids had no players no after life. They were forced to celebrate with their friends than be brutally murdered. All they knew was pain and a breif happiness. Programmed for cruel reasons to represent something to the player.

It all turned to black and I was back at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. I was in my floating form I had ended up in the game room. A dangerous place where the puppet could sweep us up and put us into the animtrotics bodies. I turned and floated out of the room. I was dragged back into another game returning player, night 6. The phone began to ring and it was stopped by the player. They went to the tablet and flipped it to the game room. They wound up the music box then put down the tablet. They flashed on the light to be greeted be the crimsion fox. They flashed the light at the fox before winding up the music box. It went like that tell three am, the animtrotics switching spots. Unfortunaly they forgot to put on their mask to protrect them from the being built Chica.

So I returned to my floating form. As I floated out of the room the main hall was filled of lifeless floaters. It was always inactive during this time. I was always given the chance to dig through my programmed past. I closed my eyes and l let my memories flood my mind.

**Woah what my imagination can accomplish! I will get to updating my other stories but this just seemed like a good idea I hope you guys like it to. If you'd like to see another chapter don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Please pm me with suggestions or if you'd like to do a story collaboration. Those are always fun. Also don't forget to vote on my new poll on my profile page.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	2. A Look Into the Past

**This story has to be my pride and joy. Not that I dont like my other stories its just that this one is so much out of the games regular base. I'd like to thank the five followers and the so many guest that enjoy my story or stories. I also hope you guys dont mind but I threw in an odd copule. You guys are all my very best friends! Please enjoy!**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to the amazing Scott Cawthon.**

I was in a familiar room, my programming reminded me of my surrodings though. There was a light brown couch off to my left with three cusions. It was lined with light blue throw pillows. On my right side was a love seat it had a wolf blanket thrown over the back. That was room mates favorite animal I was reminded by my programming. About four feet behind me were wooden walls. The room had four windows but the blinds were pulled over them. We had just moved in a week ago, and were saving up for a TV set. Wait...we?

I looked forward to see a male I had seemed to have not noticed. He stood a little taller than me probably about 6' 3", his skin was of a lighter tone. He had brown hair that was frizzed up, his bangs were just above his eyes. I contuined to exam in the male he had dark blue eyes that made my artificial heart race. His shirt was plain it was blue and it looked amazing on him. He had blue jeans that were just a little to big for him and sagged. He was...the man cleared his throat. I was flushed as I realize I'd been staring. I looked back at the males face to see he had a bit of pink on his cheeks. I doubt it was any thing compared to mine. "Mornin' Jermey." The man said to me as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Morning Scott." I said as I suprised myself by responding to the male. My programming backed off as I was allowed to relive this memory without interference. The other male or Scott as I had called him arched his back as he yawned. I couldn't help but watch Scott as he stretched. "You know Jermey I think I'm on to something. You know the game I released a while ago?" He asked as he looked back at me, and I was forced to look away.

"You mean the one about those animtratiocs?" I asked as I manned up and looked back up to Scott. The brown haired male smiled and nodded. He dug in his pocket until he pulled out a folded sheet of line paper. He unfolded the pecice of paper and held it out to me. I took the folded paper in my hands and looked down at it. There sketched out on the paper was that little fucker Toy Freddy. It was creepy to see him in his second stage of life, the sketch.

"Its a new sketch for the second game, isn't it cool?" All I could do was nod to think I could change things. I knew it was impossible though, it was just memories. When I looked up again the taller male was standing in arms length of me. I flushed up again my heart starting to race. The male took the picture out of my hand and set it on the coffee table.

"You should see how much we made on this game after a week. To think its all based off a picture you drew." Scott said as he tapped me on the nose, I smiled. I couldn't help myself I pulled the taller male into an embrace. Scott soon wrapped his arms back around me. Then we both let go of each other and we both smiled at each other. Then the taller brown haired male started to go out of the room. I followed he lead up and down the halls then finally to his destination, the kitchen.

As we walked into the kitchen I was introduced by a row of four cupboards. Below that was a dark wooden counter. A sink in the middle of the polished wood. Then on the far cornor was a fridge that had a freezer attached to the top. A small toaster off to the right of that, that had a bit of rust on its side. Then beside that was an 10 year old model of a microwave. Sitting on the counter was an open glass of wine. A glass placed next to it with a bit of wine in the bottom. It looked like Scott had been doing a bit of drinking, that's why he had worked on the second game. You have to understand he only worked on the games when he had some drinking. If you hadn't guessed he is a pretty heavy drinker.

Scott went over to the cupboard and came back with another wine glass. He filled each halfway because the glass bottle was empty. He held out the wine glass to me, I took it into my hands. Then put it in one hand and I looked down at the red liquid in the glass. Scott held up his glass and I held up mine as well. "Let's celebrate this moment." I nodded as I banged my glass against his.

We drank a whole two bottles a bottle each. I had been so wheezy I had sat most of the night I was mostly sober but Scott wasn't as good as holding in the effects of the drinks. I had sketched out something that haunted me to this day. I had sketched out the demonic Toy Foxy or Mangle as you know her. Me and Scott were now face to face, our noses touching. I could feel his breath warm on my lips. I was flushed up by all that had happened.

He leaned in but then my world went black. The memory was concluded I was now floating in place in the security office. All my memories had to be connected but how? I floated down the main hall, my thoughts racing. The Mangle I had sketched was a full animtrotic not the tangled up mess she was now. Me and Scott had been friends perhaps more. What could it all mean? I was suprised as my world became black again.

I was sitting back at the security desk I had forgotten I was attached to the programming. I was controlled by invisible strings, now I see how the puppet felt. I did the players bidding but all I could focus on was my racing thoughts. Was it true that me and my creator had some kind of bond? Do I have another life besides this one?

**Whew that was fun to write. I bet you've never seen Scott added to a story ,much less paired with a charcther. Ah my perverted imagination. Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review for the next chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	3. Why

**A new chapter, this was fun to write I hope you guys enjoy it. I apologize for how short it is compared to the other chapters.**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

It had been a long day of getting killed by those pesky animtrotics. Only a few people managing to actually pass a level, usually they were new players on night one though. I was in my ghost form standing at the main door of the pizzarea. It was a moonless night dark light slating in the windows of the door. I had tried to go outside but I was bound to this pizzarea, trapped. Across the street was a toy shop it was always open late. There was a man with a gray beard sitting at a bench. Working on what seemed to be a toy made out of wood. The thought of a child playing with their newly bought toy made me smile, it reminded me of my own child hood. I had never been associated with this horrible place. I was a free spirit but now I was trapped forever in this place of murder and lies. My eyes welled up with tears as I thought about how I could have a life outside of this programmed hell. Unfortunately, that would never be possibly but I could dream. No one could ever ruin this dream because there wasn't anybody that could talk. I was dragged out of my thoughts as my memory subsided ,and my world went black. Before fading at the moment I knew what this was an update.

The system was rebooted and I was awakened from my slumber. I was still floating in front of the door but now the sun light filtered in through the glass door. It cut right through my figure making me invisible to the system to everything, but I was dragged into a memory. Usually I could pick if I wanted to re visit something but this one seemed important, different. Where I appeared wouldn't classify as a room more like a pit of darkness. From my usual memories I was able to pick out the person who stood in front of me, Scott. Just seeing him made my artificial heart speed up but this Scott was...different. I could sense it by the look in his eyes, the black blanket then turned into a classifiable room. I remembered this room it was the room my last memory was set in, but now it had an odd stench. I looked around the room but nothing seemed out of place it was probably just my imagination. Yet, I felt like I was being watched.

I did what all people did and settled myself on the couch. My muscles relaxing as they were caressed by the soft backing. Just as I was getting settled in who but Scott wandered into the room. My eyes were drawn to his they had this odd look I couldn't quite put my finger on. He looked a bit psychotic if I had to describe it. From across the room I could smell the heavy scent of alcohol that he must have been drinking. I went to look at his hand assuming to see a bottle of vodka or some kind of heavy laced alcoholic drink, but what I really saw shocked me. He held a kitchen knife the sharpest one we kept around for steak and such.

I watched as he quickly advanced towards me. I moved out of the way and cringed in pain as he nicked my ear. I held my hand to my ear as I bounced off of the couch and ran for the front door. Unfortunately, Scott had already thought of that he had rolled up the rug and I tripped over it. I turned onto my back so I could look up at my roommate. His eyes still looked psychopathic as he leaned over me the knife in hand. I got lost in his eyes in the nick of fear I could only think of our times together. He quickly stabbed me in the heart, and it's true your life does flash before your eyes. Except it wasn't the good times for me but the bad. The times we fought, the times we were away from each other, the nights I spent alone while he was out with his girlfriend. The one happy moment in there had been my death.

I awoke into my ghost state my breathing was heavy. He had killed me my "love" had doomed me to this hell. Yet one question remind on my mind ,why? Why was I here? Why was I progrmaed into this hell? Why did he do it? These questions ran through my mind all day as I contuined my regular rotuine of watching the cameras, and dying to heartless animtrotics.

**That was my favorite chapter to write by far. Okay now for an important annoucment this story is going to be short so probably three to five more chapters somewhere around there. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow for the next chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	4. Here's to Never Letting Go

**In advance I apologize for the delays on all of my stories. I've been very busy with classes and most of my time is consumed working on a huge essay. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to my very first completed story.**

**I do not own any characters all credit goes to the amazing Scott Cawthon.**

The same question continued to flood my mind, why? The images of him standing over me in my final moments haunted me. The thing that probably scared me the most about that day, were his eyes. They were the eyes that had comforted me when I had lost it all. The psychotic look made me shake in fear. It was even more terrifying then those animtrotics that killed me, heh they seemed like a dream now.

I was floating again it seemed normal. The dim lights flickering above my head as I floated down the hall. Yet, it was different because ahead of me I heard, talking? It wasn't any of the toys voice box I knew that cause they were still in the office shoving me in a suit.

I continued down the hall wishing I could go faster. Yet I was forced to continue at the same slow speed. The voice continued to ramble on but I was to far to make out what the voice was saying. After a few minutes I finally made it to the end of the hall. I stopped as I saw who was talking. It was that mysterious looking guard, Mike. He had stopped a young lady asking her questions nonstop. "Where am I? Why is everyone ignoring me? Why aren't you answering me?" His voice was pleading with the woman. Yet she was helpless and shook her head from side to side, her eyes reflecting the pain of a life time.

The young woman dissapered as she was pulled into a game. The male security guard looked around his eyes reflecting his helplessness. Then he floated over to me his eyes digging into my own. "P-please w-where am I-I?" His voice was laced with pain as he begged for an answer, anything.

I opened my mouth to answer the poor guard, but nothing came out. I just looked at him helplessly as he rained questions on me. All I heard was the sound of his voice his worlds slurred together. Another why question slipped into my mind, why couldn't I speak but Mike could? The blue eyed security guard finally got bored and passed through me.

My artificial skin instantly got covered in goose bumps. A shiver rippled through my body as I lost all feeling in my body. I started to get shorter the other security guard looking down at me. Suddenly I was surrounded by all the animtrotics and the other security guard. They were all pointing at me, laughing.

I felt my eyes well up as they laughed. I felt my cheeks get warm as tears ran down them. I watched as the background turned black. Their laughs turned to the ones that had tormented me when I was a child. I put my head in my hands as their laughs got louder. This continued for several minutes until it suddenly stopped.

I dared to look up to see Mike was replaced with...Scott. This wasn't the one that had wanted to kill me but the one who had been my best friend . He held his hand out to me and I put my hand in his. Scott tightened his grip on my hand as he pulled me up. I smiled to him as he smiled back.

Scott touched my face and I flushed up as he reached his hand back. His hand was wet and then I realized I had been crying. "No reason to cry there Jeremy. I'm not going to hurt you." Scott said playfully as I smiled. He always knew just how to make me smile.

"Unfortunately Jeremy I'm not here for to long. In fact I just came to bring you news. I'm not going to be able to update this game anymore because fans are awaiting the next game." The creator said with a serious face. My smile faded as I realized this is the last time I'd see him. Then I opened my mouth to rain him with questions but Scott just shook his head. I closed my mouth as he continued on.

"You see I gave you the memory's so you could see the truth. I couldn't stand keeping it from you. I never knew it would make you so miserable. I hope this will cheer you up. I'm giving you a voice so you can be happy again." The creator said with a smile but it was easy to see tears in his eyes. I realized that tears had been running down my own face and I hugged the creator tightly.

"Please..." I begged him my voice strained. I felt his body quiver as I held onto him. His sobs were quiet but in the silence in of the room it was easy to detect.

"I love you Jeremy." The creator said as he rubbed my back and it just made more useless tears fall down my face. Who would have ever thought I'd be crying the first time he told me he loved me?

"I-I love you to Scott." I said after a number of minutes and then he was gone. I felt myself shaking as I felt weak ,my legs starting to wobble. I knew what was coming as I lurched forward, my face meeting the ground. Then the world went dark but it did with a smile on my face.

I opened my eyes a familiar face above me...Scott! Then it transformed into the security guard Mike's face. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything. Then I felt myself being pushed up from behind. I sat up to see that the other security guard standing over me. Now I could hear his words clearly. "Hey there bud you okay now? Are you still dilsuonal?"

"N-no I'm f-fine." I mumbled though to say the least my body ached everywhere. I looked around me to see I was in one of the party rooms. Then I looked down to see I was in my floating form but I wasn't...floating? Being so confused didn't help my aching much it all it just made it that much worse. I rubbed my head as I tried to focus what was going on. Then the next thing I knew I was back on the floor. This time I never quite woke up, actually I may have but I just cant do it anymore. My mind is often wandering, and pondering the intentions of Scott.

Heh, that Scott he's a amazing guy the best man you'll meet. I never did wake up from my dream of us living a happy life together. I guess I got to have some end to my story or else I can just ramble on and on. So the moral of this story is life may seem dark but at least your not trapped in a video game.

The End~

**To think I was going to end this with a nice little ending that wraps all this up. Yet the story shall forever burn into your mind. Wondering why Jeremy couldn't let go, why Mike could speak, why Jeremy had a voice in the end, ah how I love open ended stories. Anyway I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as it comes to a close. Rember that even in your darkest times there will be a Scott waiting to comfort you.**

**Its all in your mind...**

**~Cindy Foxies**


End file.
